Emergency
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: For once, her eyes were showing emotion. They were wild and crazed with fear. Her mouth was open from screaming. And it was in that moment that I knew. Something was seriously wrong with her-something was driving her to the point of hysteria. The worst part: I knew what that something was, but there was nothing I could do. I think we have an emergency. Sequel to "Dreamcatcher"


**Alas, here is my sequel! I hope you all enjoy it. I know I've enjoyed writing it. So far, at least. After all, New Moon is my favorite book AND movie. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1.**

_Bella's Birthday_

It was one of those rare days when Bella was driving her truck to school, instead of getting a ride from Edward. I glanced at her from where I was sitting in the passenger's seat. She looked uneasy and bitter, her pale hands clenching the steering wheel like it was a lifeline, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the road ahead.

I sighed lightly and shifted my gaze to the window. In my opinion, she was taking this whole "aging" thing way too far. She was only turning eighteen, after all-not thirty.

In a way, though, I kind of stood where she was coming from, despite my lack of a vampire (cough*bipolar*cough) boyfriend. She didn't like being older than Edward, even if it was only by one little year. It made her feel uncomfortable. And old, I suppose. Even though she was no such thing.

"Five hikers have been reported missing-" I scowled at the radio and pressed the first button my finger found. There was no need to make Bella's birthday even _more _pessimistic than it already was.

I smiled in delight when the station 92.3-the local college radio-popped up, playing _Monsters_, by Hurricane Bells.

_Situations are critical. You better look first before you go_…

…

We finally arrived at school, and I reluctantly pulled myself out of the car. Once both Bella and I were out and about, I heard Mike Newton, a "friend" (yes, the quotation marks are necessary) of Bella's, call said girl's name.

Bella shot me a "help-me" sort of look before heading over to the spot where Mike, along with Angela, Jessica, Ben and Eric, was standing.

Leaning up against Bella's truck, I went through my mental list of homework that was due, and shot straight up when I realized that I didn't have my "Much Ado About Nothing" essay done yet.

I pulled my bag of my shoulder and began rummaging through it, all the while thanking St. Peter that my essay was hand-written.

I pulled said essay out, and began to hastily add an ending to it.

"..and then Benedick and Beatrice kiss, and they all live happily ever-"

"Look who forgot to get their homework done."

I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice, and turned around to face said boy, glaring playfully at him.

Ignoring his smirk, I crossed my arms and replied, "I was just adding on an ending."

Walking up next to me, he smiled that smile of his and replied, _"Sure_, Luci." I about choked when, after he got close enough, I saw how much he had grown. He must've been at _least _6'5. Honestly, it was if he'd grown over night. I'd seen him a week ago, and he hadn't looked this tall.

"Woah, Jake! Did I miss something? You practically grew over night."

Jake smirked. "I'm just fillin' out, Luci." I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to bite back a smile; he'd draw one out of me, one way or another. "You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

I raised an eyebrow. "I usually see you at least once every two weeks. And if that's not enough, maybe you should switch schools and come hang out with pale faces."

Jake chuckled. "Nah, I prefer the rez school's exclusivity."

"Oh?" My eyebrow went even higher.

"Yeah, they let any old riffraff into this place."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "So why are you slimmin' it?" I asked.

"Oh, I was looking for a part for The Rabbit." He replied. "You should really come take a ride when it's done."

I smirked. "Is it fast?" I teased.

He coughed awkwardly and replied, "It's-it's decent."

I chuckled at the look on his face. "I'm kidding!" I assured him, still laughing.

"Oh, good," he said, before laughing as well.

There was a short, awkward silence before Jake cleared his throat and brought something out of his pocket, holding it in front of me. "I saw this the other day, and thought of you."

I smiled when I saw what it was. It was the home-made dreamcatcher that I saw in the small shop at La Push; the one I had pointed out to him.

I smiled lightly once more, blushing furiously. I took it gently from his hand and said, "Thank you." I raised an eyebrow again. "…but you do know that it's Bella's birthday, right?"

Jake laughed a little and nodded, the bright smile that I love spreading across his face. "Yeah, I know, but your birthday's about two weeks away, right?" I nodded, grinning at the fact that he remembered. "So, you can think of it as a sort of early birthday present."

"You just couldn't wait, huh?"

"Of course not."

There was another short silence before I broke it by saying awkwardly, "Well, I've got to get to class."

Jake nodded, and then surprised me by giving me a hug. I grinned inwardly, and then inwardly slapped myself for my previous inwardly action.

Once he released me, he smiled and said, "Tell Bella I said happy birthday."

As I watched him walk away, I thought grimly, _I'm sure she'd _love _that…_

The day went by normally. I thanked my lucky stars when my Lit teacher, Mrs. Jones, accepted my essay with a very stern look.

Then came the end of the day. When I met up with Bella at the truck, said girl told me bitterly, "Alice is throwing a party for me after school, and she's _forcing _me to go."

I could only giggle and climb in the truck, grinning.

"She demands that you come, too."

_Dang it_.

…

"Oh, Luci!" Alice exclaimed, clasping her hands together, looking like a little kid on Christmas-you know, before they start getting nothing but clothes every year.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, it doesn't matter much, does it? I'll be leaving any minute…"

Alice narrowed her honey-colored eyes at me. "Why?" She asked, menacingly.

I blushed a little, against my will. "I'm going to the movies." Seeing Alice's waiting, smug face, I added, "With Jake. But you already knew that."

Alice brightened instantly. "Well, I knew you were going to the movies, but I _didn't _know that you were going with _Jake_." She winked and giggled, and I rolled my eyes, but my betraying blush gave me away.

Alice giggled once more. "You _do _have a crush on him!"

I shook my head and mumbled pathetically and unconvincingly, "I do not."

"Oh, yes you do!" Alice cried, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Nope."

"Yup."

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

I sighed; there was no way I was going to win this battle. "Fine, I have a _tiny _crush on him," I admitted, my infamous blush rising once more.

Alice laughed her bell-like laugh and replied, "I _knew _it!"

I rolled my eyes, and then, taking on a much more serious attitude, I told her, "You have to _swear _not to tell Bella-"

"Oh, please, I already knew," Bella announced, walking into the room. I blushed even more, if such a thing is even humanly possible.

Bella sighed and turned to Alice. "Are you ready?" She asked. "I just want to get this whole thing over with…"

Alice grinned happily. "Well, come on, then!" She grabbed a hand of both Bella and I and pulled us out of the room, to the top of the staircase leading to the living room.

At the bottom, waiting, were the Cullens, all looking quite happy-except for Rosalie, of course, who looked indifferent, as usual.

When Bella reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice and I following behind, Esme gently took hold of Bella's hands while Carlisle stated, "We tried to reign Alice in."

Esme chuckled warmly, letting go of Bella's hands. "It's nearly impossible."

Just after Alice said, "Rosalie, you first," my phone beeped. I blushed, took it out, looked at the message quickly, and snapped it shut.

Seeing the curious stares from the Cullens, (excluding Edward and Alice, of course) I explained vaguely, "Jake."

Bella smirked, which I ignored, and Emmett asked, rather bluntly, if I may say so, "Oh, isn't he your boyfriend?"

My face heated up, and I muttered a quick "no."

Alice, being _Alice_, chirped in a sing-song voice, "Oh, but she wishes!"

Choosing to ignore her comment, I turned to Bella, an apologetic look on my face. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. I didn't think there was a party, and I didn't want to cancel-"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's fine. Go have fun with Jake."

You're your information, I most certainly did get the double meaning.

…

Only Jake and I had the ability to land ourselves in the suckiest movie of the year.

"Honestly," I said, as we exited the theatre, "with all the positive reviews it's gotten, you'd think it'd be really good, but _no_. God forbid we actually watch a good movie."

Jake rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

I snorted, shaking my head. "No, it was pretty bad."

Jake just chuckled and said, "Whatever you say, Luci."

When we arrived at my house, I turned to face him. Summoning up all the courage I had, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

I smiled and climbed out of the car, and right before I closed the door, I said, "That was for the dreamcatcher."

Then, my face red, I hurried away.

…

"So, he tried to _bite _you?" I asked, in total disbelief. Bella had just told me about the events that happened after I left: how she'd gotten a paper cut, and how Jasper tried to attack her but got held back by his family members.

Bella nodded, and then sighed. "I'm just afraid of what Edward might do. I don't want him to act drastically."

_Yeah, _I thought, _me neither_.

But I had a horrible feeling that he would.

**Behold: another sucky ending! Please forgive me. **

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**:)**

**-Lily**

**P.S.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**


End file.
